Imaginarium
by Sviira
Summary: Confession time: I, Stella Rose, admit to not knowing what happens in Fairy Tail after the Tartaros arc. Not a problem, right? Well, it turns out that when you get reincarnated into the FT universe, knowing the future is a lot more important. Thankfully, with the help of magic, I can cheat a bit when it comes to my ineptitude and incompetence. SI/OC
1. Kronos! I choose you!

**A/N: Hi there! Not a whole lot to say for the intro here besides here is the next brain-child that I've decided to send out into the world! I'll explain more about what's going on here later, so for now just enjoy! Feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading! :) - Sviira**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokemon, however Stella is mine (*insert maniacal laughter here*)**

* * *

I'm rather envious of all of the people in the world who don't remember being born. I'm like 99% sure that's why babies cry, because being literally pushed out of everything you have ever known is quite terrifying. And I can't say that I was the best baby the second time around, but I couldn't really remember my first time, so I'm not sure. I would love to say that I was a perfect baby the first time, but now that I very likely wouldn't be interacting with anyone who could have possibly known… Meh, I can say what I want I suppose.

Needless to say that I cried the second time. A lot. I was frustrated and scared, and because I didn't have any idea about where I was, the uneasiness I felt initially refused to leave for quite some time. It was unimaginably daunting that I had gone from completely functional human being to a useless potato within the span of a few moments.

I never really gave my mother enough credit for putting up with me. Well, putting up with me until I was able to eat solid foods. She really didn't waste any time leaving me and my new brother alone to fend for ourselves once she was mildly sure we weren't gonna starve accidentally or something.

Once she was obviously not coming back, I did everything I could to make life easier for the six year old who was now supposed to take care of a sack of baby fat with vocal chords (me).

I learned almost everything from him, from walking, talking, and the like, to even the type of magic that I used. I was told to call him "Rusty-nii" and that I was his little "Stella".

Yep, that's me. Stella Rose, younger sister of Rusty Rose. If that name is vaguely familiar to anyone, my nii-san was apparently the future Arc of Embodiment user in Grimoire Heart, the dark guild that attacked Fairy Tail at Tenrou Island.

That was certainly a nasty shock for me, especially to find out that I had been reincarnated into the Fairy Tail universe. Doubly so to find out that my brother was going to be one of the most notorious villains in the country, and part of the reason for all of the bad crap that happens to Fairy Tail in the future.

Regardless of what he would become, he was quite agreeable while I was growing up. We had as normal of a childhood as one could expect two young children living alone outside of a small farming village to have, but Rusty-nii was always especially excited to show off his magic to me, telling me how I would someday be allowed to practice it when I had enough to actually use any of it.

* * *

"Rusty-nii, I wanna see it!" I whined as he placed his hands over my eyes. He chuckled at my pout, but left his hands there as he guided me into a chair in our small one-room house. "Now Stella," he mock-scolded me, "that would ruin the surprise! You don't want that, now do you?"

I huffed at him, _I _was technically the adult here (if we were going off of mental age, although I did act my physical age much more often than not), but I let him keep up with the plans he had laid out.

"Ready?" He asked. I smiled at the excitement that I could literally feel rolling off of him, his hands twitching over my eyes. I nodded my head quickly, ready to see what all of the fuss was about.

"Ta-daa!" He sang, using his magic to create confetti that flew all around us as he pointed to a navy blue book on the table. I blinked, in confusion. "A book…?"

Now, don't get me wrong. I adore books. Many of the folk tales in Magnolia were very similar to what I grew up hearing the first time, so it was a huge part of me. I was just surprised that Rusty had gotten one that looked so beat up and not very well taken care of.

He smacked the back of my head lightly. "No, silly! Look closer at it."

I obliged by reaching over and picking it up. It was indeed a beat up old book, but there was faint detailing on it that implied that it was once very beautiful. It was light, and could probably fit in a pocket if you shoved it in there hard enough. On the cover in old, bet up lettering I could vaguely make out '_Imagi'-_ something. There was more to the word, but nothing else was particularly legible.

Curious, I opened it and saw that there was nothing inside. "A… journal…?" I looked up at Rusty, confused.

He grinned at me, and held out his hand for the book. "You know those magic exercise I've been teaching you about?" He opened it up to the first page again and handed me a pencil. "Yeah, like how to move it around my body and how to tell how much energy I have and stuff."

He patted my head, very thoroughly messing up my silver hair and shoved a pencil into my hand. "Very good, imouto! Now, I want you to pay attention to this. Write the word cup on the page."

I did as instructed, writing 'cup' in the horrendous chicken scratch found in the lack of coordination given to all young children (and some adults). Rusty then took my other hand and placed it on the mostly empty page, pulsing some of his magic through me and into the book. I jumped when a very detailed picture of the random cup (well, more like a coffee mug) that I was thinking of appeared on the page.

"Now comes the hard part," Rusty murmured, slowly pulling my hand up from the page, continually channelling a slow trickle of magic into it. To my amazement, the cup slowly followed our hands from the page until it was hovering a few inches above the paper.

Rusty cut the flow of magic, and I felt the energy that he had expended take its toll on my small body (and equally small magic supply). There was an equally noticeable constant drain on my magic heading to the cup now that it was in existence. It wasn't as much as the initial cost, but it was still noticeable.

Rusty blinked at the cup in front of us, apparently not having paid attention to what was on the page before we had pulled it out. "Wow. That's… much heavier than I expected, imouto," he murmured picking up the ceramic cup, noticing the cute little panda design on it.

I huffed out a laugh, "Well, that's just what came to mind. What kind of magic is this, anyways?"

"This is how I learned how to use my Arc of Embodiment magic. Papa gave me this book so that I could learn how to use it, but I don't need it anymore, so I'm giving it to you."

I blinked. What?

"What?"

I was confused. I had fully expected him to keep the magic that he had learned to himself, because… wasn't that what people did? None of the other siblings that I had ever heard of in the Fairy Tail universe shared the exact same magic, so I had just assumed it was like a 'wand-chooses-the-wizard' type thing. Well, I suppose the Strauss siblings all used takeover magic, but it was so vastly different person to person, did it really count as the same type of magic?

"I'm going to teach you the basics of my magic!" Rusty declared. My head was still reeling- possibly from the implication that someday I could create anything from my imagination, and let me tell you, as a former Weeaboo/nerd I had mental access to lots of potentially epic creations.

Suddenly, the cup blinked out of existence and I sagged forward in my chair. Rusty quickly caught me, the expression on his face some cross between understanding and worry. "You'll get used to the drain, don't worry."

I panted as he had me in a half embrace, and somewhat awkwardly rubbed circles in my back. "Rusty-nii, I don't... seem to have a lot… of magic," I gasped out as I tried to get my breathing under control. Blegh, it felt like I had just tried to run a marathon with a refrigerator on my back.

He laughed a bit and ruffled my hair. "Magic is different for everyone Stella. What's easy for you might be really hard for me, and the same could be true for the other way around."

I blinked up at him in confusion. "So… even if we learn the same magic, it's not going to work the same way?"

Rusty grinned down at me and winked. "Exactly," he praised.

I tried not to get too proud at that. Even though he was only six years older than me, he took his role as combination mom, dad, and brother very seriously, meaning that any praise he gave had a lot of weight to me.

* * *

We lived just outside of a small farming village in Fiore, and the villagers were… let's just say 'unfriendly' at best and 'intolerant' at worst. Especially when it came to magic, which was a huge head-scratcher for me.

I had just assumed that everyone in this universe was reliant on magic for everything, but apparently we were born into a village of this world's equivalent of crabby amish. Hence the reason that we were both parentless and lived on the outskirts of town. Our parents were both mages, but practicing it here was a huge no no. Like a "dragged into town square an beaten publicly" no no. Which is why they essentially abandoned us in order to pursue their careers

Rusty more than made up for it though. He was able to do chores around the town and get a somewhat stable income from the people, and he made sure that I knew how to read and write. He taught me magic, and cared for me when I got sick. Honestly, he was the center of my universe and I was almost certain that I was his.

At his prompting, I began to practice more and more with my magic. I could get most small objects that I wrote into the book to appear and be around for a few hours before I collapsed from exhaustion. Rusty mentioned that I was probably ready for summoning things that were alive, and my brain went to town with that.

I sat under a large oak tree, my book open to a blank page, while I stared at it for a long time trying to think of what I should summon. I needed something small, because going too big or too OP could easily deplete me of magic and kill me.

I wanted to do something that was from my old life, so a low-level fictional character was preferable. "Oh!" I cried, quickly scribbling in the book and properly channeling magic into it. I directed the stream of magic to the space in front of me so that the cutie that would hopefully materialize wouldn't land on top of me.

I scrunch my eyebrows as I felt the strain of the summoning taking its toll on my body, but it suddenly stopped as an Eevee suddenly appeared in front of me. I blinked at the pokemon, and it looked back at me with its adorable eyes and fluffy body and I just can't even right now, holy shit these things are so much cuter in real life!

The squeal of happiness was quickly muffled as the cute baby jumped into my waiting arms and began to nuzzle my face. I laughed at the dog-like creature and hugged it close to my body. It took me a few minutes to calm down from the cute high that I was on to actually appreciate the fact that I had friggin summoned a SENTIENT BEING FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION AND NOT ONLY WAS I NOT DEAD, THE ENERGY COST WAS SIGNIFICANTLY LESS THAN ANYTHING I HAD EVER SUMMONED BEFORE WHAT THE FU-!

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and the little cutie in my arms licked my face in an attempt to get me to calm down as well.

"Vee..?" The little pokemon blinked up at me. I smiled again and patted it's head.

"Yeah, I'm good little fella."

I looked over at the journal at my feet, an entire page of it dedicated to the Eevee in front of me.

**Name:** **N/A**

**Species: Eevee, the evolution Pokemon**

**Gender: Male**

**Universe: Pokemon television series**

**Availability: Always Available**

**Power: In universe level 7**

**Special Restrictions: Cannot evolve, cannot breed**

**Known Abilities: Tackle, Quick Attack, Growl, Head Butt, Protect, and Tail Whip**

The rest was along those lines, but it was truly a fascinating page to look at. I had never seen the book produce anything so detailed about what I had created- or was it summoned? I picked it up and read over the page, Eevee looking over my shoulder.

"Huh, it says you don't have a name little guy. Can I give you one?"

"Vee!~" He nodded his head and licked my hand. I smiled at the little guy and hummed in thought. He needed a good name, and not one that was gonna be stupidly connected to Evolution *cough*Darwin*cough*, but what was a cute name for a fox-cat thingy?

"Ummm, do you like the name… Caesar?"

He shook his head in a 'no'.

"Okay… how about, ummm... Is Kronos an option?" I asked, saying the first name that popped into my head. He blinked at me for a moment before nodding vigorously, much to my suprise.

"Eevee! Vee Ve Vee!~"

"... well, that was a total crapshot, but if you really like the name then Kronos it is!" I cheered.

I felt some of my magic surge a bit and I saw the Eevee entry in my book change so that next to **Name** it said **Kronos**. I stood up from my spot under the tree and looked at my new little buddy, "Common, Kronos! Let's go see my big brother!"


	2. Enter Shippo Plus, my Big Bro!

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! Sorry not sorry that this chapter… is a bit of a monster. Like it's literally over twice as long as the first one. Oops lol. Oh, a quick thing about the chapter names, I'm trying to sorta allude to the anime that the most prominent summon is from, so the first chapter is titled "Kronos! I choose you!", which is obviously alluding to Pokemon. This chapter is called "Enter Shippo... Plus, my Big Bro!" which is a play on the title of episode 9 of Inuyasha (which also happens to be the first episode Shippo is in) "Enter Shippo... Plus, the Amazing Thunder Brothers!"**

**Anyways, please R&R, I don't own Fairy Tail, Inuyasha, or Pokemon, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

I tugged on the sleeve of the dress I was wearing as I walked into town. I really hated the thing. It was simple enough, just imagine a forest green nightgown-sized dress with quarter sleeves and a white apron in the front that I really only wore because I made Rusty-nii put big pockets on it. Yeah, it complimented my eyes well enough, seeing as how the dress itself was almost the exact same shade of green, but it was still really itchy.

Rusty had also braided my silver hair into these cute twin braids that I pulled over my shoulders, and he insisted on weaving a few flowers into them to "increase the awww" as he so eloquently put it.

Why was I wearing the glorified potato sack? Well, Rusty was feeling a bit under the weather, so I volunteered to go into town and get the food and utilities for us so he could rest up. As I've mentioned earlier, the villagers who lived near us were a bit behind the times when it came to things like clothing and magic, hence the potato sack.

I was about to turn onto the road that had the majority of the food stalls on it when someone called out after me. I turned around to see a few of the village boys running to catch up to me.

"Hey! You're that girl who lives with Rusty, right? Sarah?" One of them said eagerly. He and his two friends were all dressed rather similarly, plain button up shirts and pants. Practical, but boring.

"Um, actually it's Stella. And you are…?"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Kaito and these are my friends Sully and Mac," he gestured to the two with him. "Ya know, I haven't really seen you around here all that often. What brings you into town?"

I blinked a bit in surprise. I'd lived in this village for five years or so (my entire second life actually) and this was the first time that any of the local kids had tried to have a conversation with me. Granted, I've never come into town alone before, so that might have been a factor, but it was still surprising nonetheless.

"I'm just doing the shopping for the week. We live a bit far out, and Rusty-nii isn't feeling well, so I'm helping out!~" I said in the cutest voice that I could muster in an attempt to cover up my discomfort at socializing with them.

"Woah, you're allowed to shop all by yourself?" I think the one who was identified as Mac asked me excitedly.

"Y-yeah. You can't?" I asked, taken aback by his enthusiasm.

"Nah," he shook his head. "My folks aren't really the type to let me do anything that isn't, like, fixing the shed or whatever."

I was about to respond when I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me away from the boys. I yelped in pain, and the hand let go once I was a few feet further away from the kids. In front of me stood a tall, stern looking woman with her hands on her hips. It looked like she was trying to decide between giving me a death glare and the boys the stink eye.

"What do you think you are doing?" She hissed at the boys, finally seeming to decide on who she should give her attention to. "No children of mine will be seen talking to her and her kind," the woman stated with a self important sniff.

"Excuse me?" I was doing a bad job at keeping my confusion and anger out of my voice, but I really wanted to keep things civil. "Could you please explain to me what you mean by 'my kind'? I'm afraid I don't understand you."

She looked at me like I was something unpleasant, and stepped between me and the boys so that I was unable to see them directly.

"_Your kind_, girl, as in wizards. You may not be one yourself, or you at least have had the decency to not do any magic, but the disgusting people who birthed you and your brother are a stain on this village that we were all glad to be rid of. I sincerely hope that they never come back, and maybe if we are so lucky you and your brother will go as well."

She looked so proud of herself for that monologue that she just delivered to a five year old child. This woman legitimately thought that she was doing her and everyone else a favor by essentially telling a young girl that she is scum because of her parent's profession and should leave her home because it was a 'stain on the village'.

As I mentioned, I really did try to be civil about this whole thing, but the impulsive child in me won out the internal debate as to who was in control of my body. So, naturally I kicked the lady in the shins as hard as I could and ran in the other direction.

Well, I guess that I'm not winning any awards for heroism, but at least that lady got more physical pain out of the ordeal than I did emotional. Were I normal, I probably would have been more upset about the obvious insult to my absent parents, but I really couldn't bring myself to care. Neither of them cared enough about my brother and me to even visit, so they really held no place or any importance in my life. That was Rusty's role to me. He was my family all rolled into one person, and I loved him all the more for it.

I was able to run all the way back home- without any of the things that I left to get- and leaned against the door to catch my breath. Once I wasn't gasping like an out of shape marathon-runner, I opened the door and put my shoes on top of the little stack of footwear we had by the door.

"Stella, is that you?" Rusty-nii poked his head out of the kitchen, his voice slightly stuffy from what appeared to be some kind of head cold, a mixing bowl in his hand with some kind of batter being mixed. He was dressed warmly, with a dark grey turtleneck sweater on and his ever-present sunglasses that he had refused to take off since I gave them to him a few years ago. His hair was still in its usual dorky pompadour look, but it wa slightly deflated, probably because it took him a long time to get it right, and being sick meant that he didn't really need to care.

"You sure came back quickly. Do you have the food for- why are you sweaty? And where's the groceries?"

I looked down at my feet and shuffled them a bit. I really hated disappointing Rusty, and me failing to get the things from the market was probably the biggest letdown that he had ever experienced at my hands. I know it really doesn't sound like that much, but he was my world, so whenever I messed up I felt like I was letting down the Pope or something.

"Imouto," I heard Rusty put the bowl down and walk over to me. "Did something happen in town?" He asked gently, bending down so that he was at eye level with me.

I nodded, but still avoided looking into his eyes. Rusty sighed and pulled me into a hug, gently patting my head as I hugged him back. He didn't ask, because he could tell I didn't really want to talk just then. I was still furious at what the woman had said, not necessarily because it was said to me, though. I was mad because she thought that it was fine to speak to a child who she didn't know like it was some kind of pond scum. I was livid because if she talked to me like that, what did Rusty have to endure when he went into town?

When I was calm enough, I explained what happened in town. I felt more than saw Rusty get really mad, the magic in the air around him darkening slightly with his otherwise well concealed rage. He took in a few breaths to steady himself, and suddenly stood up with me still in his arms.

I squealed as he took me outside and to a little field that we used for training our magic. He gently set me on the ground and stepped back a few feet.

"Alright, we're having a magic lesson!" He said cheerfully.

"Wait- now?! No, let me get out of this dress first-!" I tried but was cut off by Rusty throwing my training book at me. Thankfully, I caught it, but it still startled me a bit.

"Yes, we're training now. Don't worry," he said when I tried to protest, "it's not anything physically strenuous, you can do it in your dress without a problem."

He then flourished his hands gracefully in a way that only he would, the drama queen, and struck his 'stand back and watch me be awesome' pose that he only does when we train together.

"We're working on body transforming!" He said proudly. "Watch me, Stella."

Rusty then focused his magic in his body, I was able to feel it begin to uniformly circulate in his first origin as he prepared to cast a spell.

"_I imagine that my left hand has become a lobster claw!"_ He stated very loudly, and clearly. The magic in his body then rushed to his left arm, causing the appendage to glow bright white. Once the brief lightshow was over, in the place of Rusty's had was a bright red lobster calw.

"Woah!" I cried, rushing over to him to inspect his new hand. I gently poked at the hard shell, and put my head close to it to get a better look. Rusty laughed and gently pinched my nose in his claw, causing me to squawk in surprise and try to pull the pinchers appart with my hands.

"Hey! Let go!" Rusty only laughed at my protests before releasing my nose.

"Don't look at me like that, Stella. You're fine," he teased, ruffling my hair with his normal hand.

I felt his magic energy surge again, and his left hand was back to normal. I stuck out my tongue at him in a kinda pathetic excuse for a pout, which he laughed at.

"Do you want to try, or do you want me to do it again for you?" Rusty asked patiently.

"I-I think that I can try it…" I said hesitantly, glancing down at my hands in thought.

_Hmmm… What would be a good idea?_

"Oh!" I snapped my finger as the idea came to me. I began to focus my magic towards my hand, and I took a deep breath. "_I imagine that all of my fingers are cats!"_ There was a blinding flash of light, and when it faded I was able to see my work.

"... Stella, why are you so weird?" Rusty asked incredulously, looking at my cat-finger hand. I smiled proudly as my fingers began meowing. I'll let Rusty think that I just had a strange mind instead of one that just stole the concept from Steven Universe. Meh, it's still creative.

I was a bit surprised that the body transformation didn't seem to take up nearly as much magic as creating inanimate objects would. In order of energy intensity, it seemed that inanimate things cost the most magic to make, followed by body transformations, and lastly summoning things that were alive (such as Kronos, or "Roro" as Rusty liked calling him) took comparatively little energy. She still wasn't strong enough to hold any summons for more than about six hours at a time, but neither of us were overly concerned about that. I was still growing and developing in my magic capacity, after all.

I held up my cat-hand to Rusty, and he lifted one of his fingers to touch them. At the last second, one of the cats bit his finger, causing him to yelp and pull his hand back. I laughed at him and scratched the cat between it's ears.

"Hey," Rusty pouted, "that wasn't funny, Stella."

"_Don't look at me like that, Rusty. You're fine_." I quoted his words back at him, with a cheeky smirk. "Besides, you aren't even bleeding."

"Oh, dear sister, your words wound me so!" Rusty cried dramatically, resting his un-'injured' hand against his forehead. "How is it that such a sweet thing can cause me such pain and sorrow? Alas, I fear it is a mystery that will never be solved." He shook his head in mock misery.

I giggled at him, and he gave me a brilliant smile in return. It always made me laugh when he went full-on drama mode, elevated speech and all.

"Well, if I am so cruel, then it would not be out of character for me to do THIS!" I yelled as I jumped towards him, cat-hand extended. Rusty yelped in surprise and tried to lean out of the way, but only ended up falling onto the ground. He quickly scrambled back to his feet and began to run from me at a pace that he knew I could keep up with.

"I know not what you plan to do, evil maiden, but know that you shall not prevail in your endeavor to cause me harm!" He declared.

I gave what I suppose could equate to some kind of pathetic war cry and bounded after my brother.

* * *

SMACK!

"... Vee…?"

SMACK!

"Vee vee…"

SMACK!

"Veeeeeeeeee… VEE!"

"OW!" I yelled, rubbing the shoulder where Kronos had just headbutted me. "Why'd ya do that?!"

"Vwee," Kronos said tersely. I didn't really know what that meant, but I could guess the general meaning of it.

"Look, I'm not hurting myself or the book when I do that, so don't worry so much. Everyone bangs their heads against stuff to get the creative juices flowing."

Kronos did not look impressed at me. He seemed to decide that I was going to keep hitting my head against my magic book, so he pulled himself into my lap and sat on said book. He acts just like a cat sometimes, I swear.

So what was giving me such a hard time that I resorted to sitting under a tree and banging my head against a book? I was trying to figure out who I could summon next.

I had initially thought that it would be easy to find another being, but I immediately began running into hurdles. The first of which was that I could only summon things that were of about the same level of power that I had, meaning that I can't summon Naruto at his full power at the end of the series, for example. The second of which was that my own magical power level was apparently only about a level 8 in the pokemon universe, which basically meant that I could only call starter pokemon and pokemon in the first stage of evolution. This also meant that the summons from any other potential universes would be nearly impossible to get, because any anime worth its salt is not going to have a protagonist who was as weak as I currently was for more than like the first episode (if even that).

I sighed and fell backwards into the tree, my head landing heavily against the trunk (much to Kronos' annoyance).

"Do you have any ideas, 'Ro? No offence, but I really don't want to call any more pokemon up to bat. I'm still trying to fix up my room from that time that Piplup and Squirtle got in a fight…"

Kronos moved in shoulder in what I interpreted as a shrug and gave an encouraging lick to my hand. I hummed in thought as I watched his tail slowly move back and forth. Suddenly, it hit me.

"Oh!" I gasped as I pulled the book out from under the little pokemon in my lap, opened it, used Kronos as a fluffy table, and began writing in it.

Once I had written out the name and universe, I sent a pulse of my magic into the book and watched with bated breath as the details filled themselves in.

**Name:** **Shippo**

**Species: Fox Demon**

**Gender: Male**

**Universe: Inuyasha**

**Availability: TBD**

**Power: Low**

**Special Restrictions: TBD**

**Known Abilities: Fox Fire, Fox Magic, Transformation, and Flying**

"Wait," I blinked, looking around me. "The information is filled out, but where is Shippo…?" I mumbled to myself.

Huffing in frustration, I put more magic into the book and yelped in shock as my entire field of vision quickly flashed white and transformed into a large empty room with two large chairs facing each other in the middle. Behind me was a closed door with the Fairy Tail guild emblem on it, and on the opposite side of the room was a large door with a dial on it. I stepped closer to that door, and saw that the dial was pointing towards the show logo for Inuyasha. Hesitantly, I reached out to try to turn the dial, only to find that it refused to move from its position.

I slowly went back to the center of the room and felt a strong compulsion to sit in the chair facing the door with the dial on it. I did so, and the door smoothly opened.

A very confused looking young Fox Demon stepped out of it, one of the mushrooms he used as a weapon held at the ready. He was short, no taller than two feet at the top of his head, and it looked like more than half of his body weight was the bushy fox tail that trailed behind him.

"Um, hi," I said, getting his attention. He weakly smiled at me and waved.

"H-hi… Say, do you know where we are? I was just with my friends a moment ago, and I don't really know what happened." His eyes were quickly moving all around the room, trying to figure something out about his surroundings. If I remembered correctly, Shippo was smart, surprisingly so sometimes, so it really wasn't that out of character for him to be on guard. Especially because he's alone.

"I… I don't quite know, but I have some ideas," I hesitantly conceded. "My name is Stella, by the way."

"Su-te-ra? That's a weird name," Shippo blinked. That's right, he lives in Feudal era Japan. There was no way that he had ever heard my name, much less know how to pronounce it correctly. "But, I'm Shippo! The mighty Fox Demon!" He shouted, puffing out his chest a bit.

"Well, hello Shippo. You can come and sit here, and I'll tell you what's going on, ok?"

"Alright!~" He chirped and jumped onto the seat closest to him. Once he was settled, my magic book appeared between us and opened to the page about Shippo.

He blinked at the page curiously, "What's that say? I see a little drawing of me on there, but I can't read it."

Quick side note: In Fiore, we write using the Roman alphabets, but our culture here is a very good blend of eastern and western lifestyles, meaning that books and names tend to be very western-looking, but also that most of the literate population is able to read basic Japanese, but it was only really used by the rich and the government.

"Well Shippo," I began carefully, "Where I come from that is how we write. That book page is about you, but there are some parts that are blank and I need your help filling in. Where I come from, everyone has the ability to get certain powers, and mine is that I can… um…" I stopped, trying to figure out how to continue. How do you tell a Feudal Era Demon that you used your imagination to bring him to life? Did I even bring him to life? Or did I just pull him from his dimension? And how do I tell him that I knew about him? _Hi, Shippo! You're not real, and I use my magic to make things in my imagination come to life, meaning that you are a figment of my imagination! How are you today?_

Yeah, no. Not a good option.

"So that you can what? What are your powers?" Shippo tilted his head slightly, showing that he was confused but that I certainly had his interest.

"Well… I can, um… call people who I've heard about in… legends and stories to come and help me, and I- ahem- heard about you and your friends and wanted to see if I could contact you…?"

Wow it was hard to word that in a way that a true child could understand. Jeez that was a really clunky way to describe my abilities.

"'Legends'? They tell stories about us in wherever you're from?!" Shippo asked excitedly.

"...Yes?"

"Wow! That's so cool! Wait until I tell everyone that we're heroes in… um…"

"Oh, I live in a place called Fiore."

"Cool!"

… I think that he somehow had legitimate sparkles coming off of his body.

"Well, one of the things that I need to ask you is when I would be able to call on you if I need help with something." I decided to kinda follow the example of how I knew celestial mages made their contracts, asking about availability and establishing respect for those boundaries was a must.

"Hmmm, well everyone is kinda busy looking for this one super powerful jewel that my friend shattered on accident, so we probably won't be able to spare a lot of time…" Shippo thought out loud.

I blinked at him. "But you aren't against the idea of helping me out?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"You seem nice, and besides, I like helping people! I just don't know how this would work out…"

I pulled the book over to me, and thought hard. One of the annoying things about my magic was that because it was powered by my creativity and imagination, there were no cheats or shortcuts given to me to figure out what would work best.

"Shippo, what were you doing before you got here?" I tried, looking for something that could help me figure out how to get this to work.

"Um, I think I was actually asleep. Or about to be, at least…"

I hummed in acknowledgement and pressed my hands to my temples to try and think. So, I have no idea how this thing works. Does the time match up between our universes? Or even worse, were the times different enough that even having Shippo here for the few minutes he has been translates to hours on his time?

Maybe I could make it so I could only summon him while he was sleeping?

No, then that would severely limit my ability to get his help.

_Gosh, _I thought, _if only there was some way that I could just not have to worry about the time at all, then I could just-_

I blinked, and then smacked my head as it hit me.

Shippo looked really startled at my sudden actions, and got even more alarmed as I materialized another book, but this time it was in my hands and I immediately proceeded with whacking it against my head.

"Stupid! God, how could I have overlooked something so friggin simple?!"

"Uh, Sutera…? Is everything okay?"

I stopped and looked over to see Shippo standing directly in front of me with a mostly concerned look in his eyes, but there was some amusement hidden under it that I could see as well. I smiled at him and rubbed a hand against my abused forehead.

"Everything's fine Shippo. Actually, it's better than fine. I just figured out the solution and that I am a huge idiot all in a single blow, so nothing to be super concerned about!~"

He perked up at that. "You know how this will work then? What's gonna happen?"

"Well," I began, "I can control almost anything here, so there's probably a way for me to stop time for you so that you can go back exactly where I leave you. Of course I won't call you up whenever you're about to go into a battle or in the middle of one."

"Wow! You can control that much about this? That's really cool Sutera!" Kippo smiled up at me and hopped out of his chair to stand next to me. I pulled the magic book towards us, and I watched as the text on Shippo's page changed in the 'Availability' and 'Special Restriction' sections.

**Name:** **Shippo**

**Species: Fox Demon**

**Gender: Male**

**Universe: Inuyasha**

**Availability: **_**Not available when fighting or immediately leading up to altercation. Otherwise always available**_

**Power: Low**

**Special Restrictions: **_**Summoning freezes his timeline, and he must be returned to the exact same time as removed from.**_

**Known Abilities: Fox Fire, Fox Magic, Transformation, and Flying**

I grinned at the page as it changed, and turned it so Shippo could look at it. He looked back at me blankly, and I remembered that he couldn't read it.

"Hehe, oops. Sorry, Shippo. I just wanted you to see where it changed just now." I pointed to the lines that had changed after we figured out what we wanted to do. Shippo smiled back at me, but it was probably just to humor me.

I closed my eyes to see how much magic I had left, having noticed that there was a steady stream of it being used up while we were here in this room.

"Dammit!" I didn't have enough to pull Shippo into my world, so it would have to wait until another day. That and I was probably gonna pass out in like ten minutes from lack of magic.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Shippo's little ears twitched in worry as he watched me.

I rubbed my face in frustration. "Sorry, Shippo. I don't have enough magic energy to show you my world today. But I promise to take you there really soon!"

Shippo put a hand on my shoulder and grinned reassuringly at me. "Don't worry Sutera! I look forward to it!"

I smirked back at him and cut off my magic. I watched as Shippo's door swung open and the little demon skipped through it, turning back to wave as the door closed behind him.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on my back under my tree, with Kronos sleeping on top me.

Oh. That was probably why the magic drained so quickly when I was talking to Shippo. I forgot to dismiss Kronos. Duh.

I gently rubbed his head to wake him up. "Ro? I need you to get up bud. It's time for you to go back, okay?"

Kronos growled adorably and buried his head further into my torso. "Ro, please? I don't think I can hold you here much longer anyways. I'd rather you dismiss yourself before you get shoved out of this world…"

Finally, the Eevee lifted up his head and flicked his ear in acknowledgement. He got up and licked my nose and disappeared in a flash of light.

I laughed at him and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, and Rusty was probably almost done with dinner. I groaned as I pulled my elf up, grimacing as my joints popped loudly.

I looked up so I could start heading home, only to freeze in my tracks.

Ahead of me, staring at me in horror and disgust were a group of kids from the town, including the three boys who I'd met the other day.


	3. A Sister's Solo Mission

***Le gasp* I'm not dead!**

**Haha just kidding, but seriously, I'm back! Cue the applause and confetti! Midterms have been awful, to say the least, but I'm here now and there is a nice long period of 'calm before the storm' so to speak (aka about a month before finals), so I actually have time to focus on writing and not memorizing the scientific names of all of the Dinosaurs that evolved into birds or the specific time frames that babies learn language (yeah, I take the odd classes lol).**

**Oh, and before I forget, the title of this chapter doesn't have anything to do with either of the shows represented. Don't want anyone to get a headache over something ****nonexistent.**

**Well then, I've bored you all enough with this intro, so let's get to it yeah?**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Hetalia (I know, I know, just bear with me for a bit with this. It'll pay off I swear :) -Sviira**

* * *

Mirajane was, in a word, pissed.

It wasn't _her_ fault that stupid Erza picked a fight that she wasn't able to win, and it especially wasn't her fault that stupid Erza ended up breaking off the door of the guild hall because her body flew into it.

For some reason, master thought that the whole thing was both of their faults and told the girls that they had to go on solo jobs to pay for the damages.

"At least I'm not on a job with that loser," Mira mumbled darkly as she glared at the quiet forest on both sides of the path. She scowled and kicked a rock, growling as one of the scrapes on her leg stung at the action.

"Tch, stupid bandits."

Those creeps had been swarming the forest for months ever since some psycho went on an arson spree killing an entire village's worth of people in their homes a few months ago. Ever since, bandits (or 'vultures' as Mira called them) had descended upon the ruins of the village and any settlements nearby to try and find anything of value in the ashes.

That was the job that Master-baka had told her to go on- clearing out some of the vultures near one of the medical villages. She had gotten into a fight with a few, but they had bolted as soon as they realized that they were outclassed and she didn't try to catch up with them in favor of cleaning the cuts and bruises that she had gotten in the scuffle.

Her pride may have also been bruised, but like hell she was going to waste any time sulking. She wanted to get back to her siblings asap, dammit.

She slapped a bandage over one of the cuts on her arm and began the hike back to one of the nearby villages that has a direct road to a city with a train so she could get her ass back home. Thankfully, her mission requirements had been fulfilled about two minutes ago when she scared off the vultures in this part of the woods, so home was where she was headed.

Or, at least that was the plan, until she stumbled into another fight between bandits and a wizard. Normally, Mira would have cared about whatever was going on here approximately 0%, but seeing as how there were about twelve grown men ganging up on what looked like a four year old girl and a teenager… Well, let's just say that was not something that she could ignore in good conscience.

The girl had silver hair, almost white, and green eyes that really caught the light and were quite dazzling if she paid attention. The teenager she was with was really tall, blonde, and wore a bomber jacket with a large "50" written across the back.

The teenager must have been either really stupid or really good at hand to hand combat, because he was literally going up against all of the wizard bandits without any weapons or visible magic. The little girl was playing it a lot safer, but Mira still wanted to smack the kid for being there in the first place, especially because the kid was: a) sitting on the ground, propped against a tree; b) only like four or something, maybe five at the absolute oldest; and c) she was holding a gun and shooting at the bandits who were not near the older kid.

Mira decided that she had seen enough and stepped into the line of sight of everyone assembled. Was that a bit cocky? Yes. Yes it was. Did she regret deciding to pull the attention away from the little pipsqueak and the teenager? Nah. Not really.

"Hey!" Mira shouted, easily gaining the attention of all fourteen-ish people before her. The little girl gasped, and the teen quickly looked in her direction and mumbled something that Mira couldn't quite hear, and the girl said something back just as inaudible. No one else seemed to care, and Mira just assumed that she was too far away to overhear a short conversation that was none of her business anyways.

Some of the bandits broke off from the main group and head towards Mira, and she is proud to say that she made relatively short work of them with her Satan Soul transformation. She fought her way to the teen, and sent him a sharp smile.

"Looks like you two need a bit of help, ne?" Mira joked as she dodged under a clumsy attempt someone made at punching her in the face.

The teen laughed loudly and shoved off a guy trying to get his hands around his torso. "Yeah dude! Thanks a bunch!" He borderline shouted as he punched the lights out of another bandit. A loud gun shot rang out and another bandit dropped next to the two of them.

The teen looked over his shoulder at the little girl by the tree, "Hey little dude! How's it hanging over there?"

The little girl smiled back, "Oh, you know Al. Just sitting on my ass and shooting criminals in the foot so they don't end up fucking you stupid while I'm not looking."

Mira blinked at the foul mouthed little girl, and was not impressed when the guy now known as 'Al' laughed (loudly) again, "Come on Stella! No need to be so mean! Besides, we both know that you wouldn't've called me here if you didn't need the help, bruh!"

Stella didn't respond, but she did send him a large grin, and Mira helped Al round up and knock out the rest of the bandits. Mira sighed and brushed her hands against her pants to get the dirt off of them as she transformed back into her normal form.

Alfred was busy tieing up the bandits, so Mira went up to the kid- Stella, if she remembered correctly- who still hadn't moved from under the tree.

"Hey kid. You alright?"

The girl rubbed her neck and sighed tiredly. "Yeah! I'm fine. And I'm Stella, by the way. The loud one is America or Al or Alfred or stupid, whichever you want." She gave a bright smile at Mira, and made an attempt at getting up from her sitting position, before quickly stopping and instead choosing to change how she was leaning against the tree.

"The name's Mira. Are you sure you're alright?" Mira asked, slightly concerned at what she had just seen. "Do you need help up?"

Stella gave a very obviously pained smile up at Mira as she shook her head.

"No, I don't need you to help me get up. That what the idiot with the muscles over there is for."

"Hey!" Alfred shouted in mock hurt as he came over to the two girls. "I resent the fact that I am only here because of my muscles. We both know that my dashing good looks and charm with the ladies is what really got me here!" He said, striking a really stupid looking pose and somehow creating a sparkling effect in the air around him.

Stella sent him an unimpressed look, but smirked nonetheless. Alfred ruffled her hair and then he bent over to pick up the little kid, maneuvering her so she was on his back. Mira couldn't help but notice that she didn't move her lower body the entire time.

"Kid, are your legs alright?" Mira said, never looking away from the girl.

Stella looked at Mira for a moment, as if looking for something. She signed and whispered something to Alfred, who nodded and began walking out of the clearing. He looked over his shoulder at Mira, who was about to shout at them for ignoring her. "Let's walk and talk, dude. Gotta find someone to take care of these guys anyways."

Mira huffed and payed a quick glance to the tied up bandits, making sure that they weren't going to get up anytime soon. Satisfied that no one was going to get up and surprise murder them while their backs were turned, she followed the tall blonde down the path.

"You want to know about why I'm not walking, right?" Stella asked, turning to look over her shoulder at Mira, who hesitantly nodded.

"The truth is, I honestly don't know," Stella said mournfully, turning back to put her face into America's shoulder.

Mira quirked an eyebrow in disbelief at her. Before she could call the kid out on what she just said, America interrupted.

"Hey, don't rag on the kid, dude. She hit her head really hard a couple of months ago, and can't remember what exactly happened. It's like, legit amnesia, ya know? The doc's said that she fell out of a tree or something and broke some important stuff that they couldn't fix, and now she like totally can't use her legs anymore."

"I had Al sneak me out of the hospital a few days ago, and we've been making our way towards Magnolia ever since," Stella added, not making eye contact with either of the people traveling with her.

Mira cocked her head to the side. "Magnolia? Why go there? Isn't it a bit out of the way?"

Al gave a loud laugh and sent another million dollar smile her way. "Yeah, I guess it is, but that's where Fairy Tail is bruh! Stella's got this totally awesome magic that she uses, and it's been a dream of hers to join up since she was little!" He shouted, then blinked and looked back at the girl on his back. "Well, little-er," he snickered.

Stella gave a halfhearted glare and smacked Al's shoulder. Mira looked at the girl closer and noticed that she did have a fairly large magical aura for someone her age, but was extremely confused to notice that Al had no magic coming off of him.

"Al, are you a wizard too? I can't sense anything coming from you…" Mira said, very puzzled.

Stella cleared her throat, drawing both of their attentions to her. "I, um, actually summoned him to help me break out of the hospital," she said shyly. "I can summon beings from other dimensions who agree to help me, and America here was nice enough to stick with me for a couple of days."

Mira's eyes almost bugged out of her head. It was no secret that summoning was an incredibly complex and magic-consuming, especially for prolonged periods of time.

"Speaking of, little dude, how much magic do you have left?" Al asked the little passenger on his back. She hummed and closed her eyes, obviously focusing her magic to get a better read of her power.

"Hmmm," she said, a frown marring her face, "it's not looking too good, Al. I don't think I can make it to the next village before keeling over."

Mira scrunched her nose and mouthed "keeling" in confusion. This girl was like, what, five? Why was her vocabulary so friggin advanced? Hell, why was her magic so friggin advanced? She shook her head and focused on the fact that this kid was about to run out of magic within the next few minutes and wouldn't be able to walk anywhere.

Al suddenly turned around and faced Mira (he was still walking, by the way. He was doing some weird thing where it looked like he was gliding backwards, which really freaked her out). He made these huge puppy-dog eyes at her and said, "Hey! Mira-dude! You think you could help us out here? Look at this little face and tell me you're able to say no to it."

Stella took the opportunity to also make a very adorable puppy-dog face at her, which would have been very effective if A) Mira wasn't already used to it, and B) she wasn't already intending to help them anyways .

"Who do you guys think I am? I'm not gonna leave a kid out here by herself! Jeez, I ain't a monster." She glanced at the girl on America's back and couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Lisanna. A wave of protectiveness hit the older girl, and she had to fight the urge to go into her 'mama bear' mode (as Natsu called it).

Stella gave a timid smile at Mira and asked, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude on your job…"

"Job?"

"Yeah. You're a wizard, right? The only reason wizards come to this area is on jobs."

"Oh. Don't worry about that, kid. I'm basically done here anyways. I just need to report that I cleared the bandits out of Marigold town's ruins to the guy who hired me over in one of the towns in that direction." She pointed towards where they were traveling anyways.

Stella's breath hitched obviously enough to grab the attention of both of the people around her. She buried her face into Al's back to avoid looking at anyone, but it was obvious she was terribly upset by something.

America opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the girls suddenly small voice, "Al, my magic's gonna run out in a sec. I'll see you in a few days, 'kay?"

He was silent for a moment, before he smiled sadly and pulled the girl around so that she was in his arms. She still turned her face so that neither of them could see her. Al gestured for Mira to come over to them, which she did wordlessly. He put her on the older girl's back and lightly ruffled Stella's hair.

"Hey little dude, I ain't good at doing 'shrink' stuff, but if you ever need a hero to kick some ass for you, don't hesitate to call, yeah? If ya need someone boring to talk to about stuff, I'm sure that Iggy or Tino could help out. But they're kinda not actual heroes, so..."

Stella looked up at him and laughed a little. Al beamed down at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"There we go! What kind of hero would I be if I couldn't make ya feel better? Mira-dude, take care of the little dude for me, yeah?" He then saluted to the two girls as goodbye, and disappeared in a beam of bright light that signaled the end of a summoning.

Mira held her tongue as she watched the girl on her back finally seemed to give in to her magical exhaustion and almost go completely limp. She wordlessly adjusted her, and began walking.

"Mira-san," Stella mumbled into her neck, "please don't leave me alone. I don't want to wake up alone again."

Mira froze, not expecting an almost total stranger to say that, she began to protest what she said before she realized that the kid was already asleep. She sighed and gently readjusted her before continuing down the path, humming a little to herself.

* * *

**It's a bit short, I know… or at least, it's shorter than the last chapter. Anyone who's been in college/uni knows how terrible midterms can be, and things have just been crazy lately smh. **

**Anyways, please feel free to leave a review, and I hope y'all have a nice day!**

**-Sviira**


End file.
